


Rocky Horror Police Procedural Show

by MiniDodds



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Porn, This is ungodly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniDodds/pseuds/MiniDodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael decides to go to a RHPS showing to relax after some tough cases, and runs into Sonny. In gold booty shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Horror Police Procedural Show

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filth.

Rafael Barba was overworked. That’s all there was too it. He’d been doing case after case for SVU, and none of them had been easy. He’d somehow managed to get guilty convictions for most of them, and the latest one had been the worst.

A serial rapist had managed to taunt all of his old victims on their ‘anniversaries’ with messages sent to their homes and pictures without leaving any evidence. He’d been doing this for years, but no one had spoken out against him until Karly Menweld, a 22 year old baker had come in just over a month ago.

The rapist, one Erik Sawyer, was incredibly charming. It had been hell to convince the jury that he could rape anyone, but eventually he had slipped up just enough for Rafael to get a warrant, which lead to finding all of the tapes Sawyer had kept from the assaults.

The sentencing had just happened today, and Sawyer was going away for life. Rafael needed to celebrate. It just so happened that there was a midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show coming up, and Rafael couldn’t not go, honestly.

Rafael used to go dressed up when he was younger (a lot younger), but he didn’t think it’d look good if the Manhattan ADA was spotted half-dressed and covered in makeup, so he decided against it. He made his way to the theater at a quarter till midnight and sat in the back. There was a group of people on a small stage in front of the screen, getting ready to act along to the movie. Rafael let himself relax into his chair and smiled. He didn’t look out of place at all, as pretty much every kind of person was in the theater. He’d ditched his usual suits for jeans and a t-shirt, and no one spared him a second glance.

The movie started and Rafael’s eyes flickered between the people on stage and the actual movie itself, enjoying both. His heart skipped a beat when Rocky was revealed. Whoever was playing him was Rafael’s type to a T. Well, his new ‘type’ which included anyone who slightly resembled Sonny Carisi, but Rafael decided not to focus on that.

He leaned forward a bit and he watched ‘Rocky’ more intensely. He couldn’t get a good look at their face, until someone in the audience decided to take a picture with flash. The flash lit up to show SVU detective Sonny Carisi, and Rafael was fairly certain he’d had a heart attack. He pushed back in his seat and ducked his head, hoping Carisi hadn’t noticed him. He stayed like that for the rest of the movie, and got up to leave as soon as it ended.

Unfortunately, he was held up by everyone else standing. Some were leaving, others were still talking, laughing. All of them were ruining Rafael’s attempt at escape. Soon enough Sonny had caught up to Rafael’s position near the doors. He was in the middle of saying something to the man who had played Riff Raff when he saw Rafael. He froze mid-sentence and did a double take.

“Uh, counselor?” Sonny asked, and Rafael was suddenly much too aware of Carisi’s outfit, or rather his lack of one. Sonny seemed to be aware of this too, he was red in the face and tugging at his shorts a bit.

“Detective.” Rafael said, trying to keep any trace of emotion from his face. He saw and opening in the crowd and moved to it, unfortunately Carisi’s friends had the same idea. They ended up walking next to each other until they got to the parking lot. Carisi looked like a lobster by the time they were out.

“So, you like Rocky Horror?” Carisi said, looking anywhere but at Rafael. Rafael decided against a verbal response, instead nodding. Carisi looked over and rubbed his hand through his hair, which was free of its usual gel. “Uh, yeah. I guess that was a dumb question.” Rafael nodded again, and Carisi laughed a bit.

“Yo, Sonny! Who’s the hottie?” One of Carisi’s friends called out. It was too dark for Rafael to see which one. Carisi scowled.

“Sorry, uh. Fordham buddies.” Rafael couldn’t help the smirk that pulled on his lips.

“People like that go to Fordham? Never would have guessed.” Carisi laughed at that, and clapped Rafael on the back. His earlier embarrassment seemed to drain away, pulled back into familiar banter.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry we can’t all go to Harvard.” Carisi looked back over to his friends for a moment before turning back to Rafael. “So, uh anymore plans for the night?” Carisi asked, and Rafael raised a brow. Carisi went red again. “Not, uh… I wasn’t-” Rafael rolled his eyes.

“You wanna keep talking or head back to my place?” He asked, and Carisi’s eyes widened before he grinned.

“You sure know how to woo a guy, counselor.” Carisi winked and turned back towards his friends. “Don’t wait up!” He called out, which was met with various catcalls. “So, what’s with the sudden interest?” Carisi asked as they walked to Sonny’s car.

Rafael decided that no, he really didn’t want to tell Carisi he’d been thinking about him for months, so he went for a lie by omission. “Not many people can pull off gold booty shorts Carisi, I have to respect those few who can.” Carisi laughed and threw his arm around Rafael.

“If this night is headed where I think it is, you better start callin’ me Sonny.”

“Rafael, unless you want to call me counselor. Whatever you’re into.”

-

Rafael let Sonny drive them back to his apartment. It was small and cluttered, but not filthy, which surprised Rafael a bit. He didn’t get to spend much time looking around, as Sonny was fairly insistent about getting him to the bedroom.

Sonny’s lips were everywhere, on Rafael’s throat, over the skin he was revealing by pulling at Rafael’s shirt. He pulled back to remove it completely before mouthing at Rafael’s shoulder. He pushed Rafael onto the bed, coming up to straddle him. Rafael ran his hands along Sonny’s bare chest.

Rafael pushed up onto his elbows, and Sonny bent down to meet his lips. Sonny’s hand moved down to Rafael’s crotch, squeezing lightly. Rafael moaned into Sonny’s mouth before pulling back.

“Yeah?” Sonny prompted, breathless. Rafael nodded and let himself be pushed back down, lying flat on the bed. Sonny unbuttoned Rafael’s pants, pulling them down to Rafael’s knees. He lifted the waistband of Rafael’s boxers and moved them down too. “Wow.” Sonny said, referring to Rafael’s now exposed cock. Rafael rolled his eyes and pushed Sonny off of him, sitting up and taking his pants off the rest of the way. Sonny was grinning. Rafael huffed out a laugh, and turned over to settle on top of Sonny. He kissed him and pulled Sonny’s shorts and briefs off in one motion. Sonny kicked them off the rest of the way before grabbing Rafael by the ass and pushing him down.

“Fuck.” Rafael whispered, grinding down on Sonny. Sonny moaned his agreement. Rafael moved his hand down to grab Sonny’s cock, pumping it a few times. Sonny quickly responded in kind, and soon they were both panting heavily.

“Raf-Rafael. Fuck, I’m gonna-” Sonny cut off with a strangles whimper as Rafael squeezed just under the head of his cock. He shuddered through his orgasm, and Rafael quickly followed. Rafael spent a minute lying on Sonny before he rolled off to the side. Sonny looked over at him and grinned, his eyes hazy. “That was fuckin _awesome_.” Rafael snorted, but he couldn’t disagree. “I’m gonna blow you next time.” Sonny said, and Rafael grinned.

He was going to have to go to the movies more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you too are filth come hang out with me on tumblr! (I'm also minidodds there)


End file.
